


Entretien avec un vampire (Traduction)

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Translation, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Résumé de l'auteure, PassionatelyHiddlestoned (09/06/2015, sur FF.net) : Lorsque Sam et Dean entendent parler d'un vampire solitaire vivant à Détroit, ils s'y rendent pour vérifier, comme d'habitude. Mais quand ils y sont, le vampire Adam n'est pas du tout comme ils pensaient qu'il serait... [Supernatural, Saison 03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entretien avec un vampire (Traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interview with a vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148633) by PassionatelyHiddlestoned. 



> * For PassionatelyHiddlestoned : Thank you for accepting my contribution. Your work is very cool. You're awesome. All good wishes, Clementine.*
> 
> Note pour la traduction : J'ai du faire beaucoup de choix pour retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible ce texte en français et je ne suis pas certaine de lui avoir fait justice. Mais j'ai essayé. J'espère qu'il vous divertira autant que moi ! Bonne lecture !

"Vous faîtes une grosse erreur, les gars," crépitait la voix de Bobby depuis le téléphone de Dean. "Il n'y a pas de zone grise ici, Bobby, c'est un monstre," objecta Dean, prenant ses armes d'une main.

"Il n'a rien fait à personne, mon garçon !" Dit Bobby, arpentant son salon encombré : "Il vit juste paisiblement à Détroit ! Il n'a dérangé personne." Sam haussa les épaules et Dean secoua la tête : "Ce fils de pute a probablement caché ses traces. Les vampires sont bons à ça."

Bobby soupira : "Eh bien, si je ne peux rien faire pour vous arrêter, et que je sais que je ne peux pas, alors ok. Il n'est pas comme les autres cependant." Il raccrocha, et Sam et Dean montèrent dans l'Impala.

"Où est-ce que Bobby a dit qu'il était ?" Demanda Dean, et Sean se tourna vers lui : "Détroit. La banlieue. Censé être dans un de ces vieux immeubles délabrés sans ascenseur. Bobby dit qu'il s'appelle Adam. Il fait sûrement profil bas."

"Ouais, je parie qu'il le fait," commenta Dean, faisant s'emballer le moteur. "Mais pas assez bas pour voler au dessous de notre radar."

Ils démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roue et prirent la route.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, c'était déjà le soir à Détroit, les étoiles commençaient à apparaître. "Merde," marmonna Dean. "Il va être plus fort maintenant." "Ou, peut-être qu'il va juste être réveillé maintenant," sourit Sam ; et ils sortirent , claquant bruyamment les portières juste devant l'immeuble qu'ils croyaient être le repère du vampire.

Au même moment, dans son appartement, Adam fixait le plafond, écoutant 'Mad world' en se complaisant des vibrations émises par ses haut-parleurs. Il avait toujours trouvé la science de la musique si fascinante. Il venait juste de se réveiller, et baillait alors que l'obscurité de la nuit tombait autour de lui.

Il entendit le bruit d'un claquement de porte de voiture à l'extérieur et se redressa lentement, fronçant les sourcils.

 _Pas un autre de ces zombies, ces fans idiots, j'espère_ , pensa t-il, émettant un gémissement traînant en voyant deux jeunes types s'avancer vers le bâtiment. Il poussa un bref soupir, et s'apprêtait à appeler la police quand sa porte d'entrée vola en éclats.

"À GENOUX !" Cria le plus petit, tous deux pointant leurs armes sur Adam. Le vampire monotone les dévisagea juste, ses yeux transposant son niveau d’irritation, similaire à celui qu'il aurait si il était contrarié par l'ingérence d'une mouche posée sur le mur et qui ne voudrait pas juste partir.

"Vous êtes qui bordel ?" Il était impassible, et Sam et Dean furent pris au dépourvu par son allure incroyablement calme et maussade. "Nous sommes... Euh..." Commença le plus grand. "Sam et Dean Winchester," termina Dean. "T'as peut-être entendu parler de nous, nous traînons pas mal dans ton monde."

Adam les regarda juste fixement. "Mon _monde_ ? Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun de vous de toute mon existence, les zombies. Maintenant, dégagez tous les deux de mon putain d'appartement, ou je vais appeler les flics."

Le plus petit rit. "Tu vas appeler les flics pour nous ? Un _vampire_ qui va appeler la police ?!" Adam se leva soudainement. "Comment savez-vous ce que je suis ?" "Comme nous l'avons dit, nous savons des choses," dit Sam, le pistolet tenue au niveau de la poitrine d'Adam.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, peu importe qui vous êtes, vous avez cassé ma porte et j'accorde vraiment beaucoup de valeur à ma vie privée ; donc si vous voulez bien avoir la gentillesse de m'aider à résoudre ce problème, j'en serais vraiment reconnaissant. Et puis, vous pourrez sortir." Sam regarda Dean, complètement confus. "Tu ne devrais pas nous laisser partir du tout, dans le genre 'Trente jours de nuit' ?" Demanda Dean.

Adam roula les yeux. "Ah, vous faîtes donc partie de _ces_ gens qui pensent que tout ce que je veux faire c'est sucer du sang toute la journée et les jours." "Est-ce que ce n'est pas naturellement ce que vous faîtes ?" Demanda prudemment Sam.

Les yeux d'Adam basculèrent sur Sam avec répugnance. "Je bois ça, ouais. Mais uniquement celui qui vient de la banque de l'hôpital." "C'est vrai ?" S'enquit Dean : "Eh bien, avez-vous déjà pensé au nombre de personnes qui pourraient mourir parce que ce sang n'est plus là pour les aider ?!"

Adam lâcha un profond soupir : "C'est la seule solution pour être sûr de boire du sang pur. Vous, les zombies, vous avez empoisonné votre propre sang. Autrefois, il était si frais, et si... propre. Maintenant, le standard à le goût de merde."

Les sourcils de Dean se haussèrent en entendant son franc-parler : "Eh bien, comment t'expliques les autres vampires qu'ont a traqués ? Hein ? Pourquoi ils sont pas tous comme toi ?" Adam haussa mollement les épaules : "Ce que que font ceux de ma race ne me regarde pas. La seule autre personne dont je me soucis dans cette enfer c'est mon Eve."

"Eve ?" Demanda Sam, méditant sur ça : "Comme... Adam et Eve ! De la..." Adam le regarda, et Sam faibli. "Et où est-elle ?" Demanda Dean. "Pour qu'elle putain de raison est-ce que je le dirais aux deux hommes qui viennent juste de casser la porte pour entrer dans ma maison, où vit mon aimée ?" Sam rit, et Dean plissa les yeux : "Pourquoi ne vit-elle pas avec toi ?"

Avant qu'Adam ne puisse répondre, une minuterie sonna dans la cuisine. "Oh. Excusez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire, si ça n'interfère pas avec votre descente hostile," dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en prenant un petit verre, ouvrant une gourde en acier inoxydable et en y versant l'épais liquide rouge.

Les yeux de chacun des frères s'élargirent, ils tenaient toujours leurs fusils en joue. "Quoi, vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous en offre ?" Leur grommela Adam, les deux restant sans voix.

Il se rassit, et après quelques secondes, porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il laissa le doux liquide courir sur sa langue et dans sa gorge, savourant le goût et la substance s’infiltrer dans son corps. L'euphorie pulsait au travers de lui alors que le sang de haute qualité la lui provoquait.

"C'est juste moi," murmura Dean à Sean, "ou ça y ressemble vraiment, mais il est en train d'avoir une sorte d'orgasme bizarre ?" Sam étouffa un rire en le réalisant, et Adam termina son verre, essuyant le coin de sa bouche où une goutte avait coulé.

"Dean," murmura Sam : "peut-être que ce n'est pas un vampire, ça expliquerait pourquoi il est si... comateux !" Dean acquiesça, et tira lentement une fiole d'eau bénite de sa veste. Il en versa un peu dans sa main et en jeta au visage d'Adam, qui leur offrit juste le regard le plus inexpressif qu'ils aient jamais vu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fou, le putain de système d'arrosage ?" Demanda t-il en essuyant son visage non-brûlé. "Vous savez, l'eau bénite ne marche pas. L'argent non plus." Dean se dégonfla sous l'embarra, et Sam se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

"Maintenant. Quel est exactement votre but ? Être ici dans mon appartement ?" Demanda Adam. Avant qu'ils ne répondent, Dean capta les notes d'un album qu'Adam était en train d'écouter.

"Mec, est que c'est... Pink Floyd ?" Demanda t-il, souriant. Adam acquiesça. "Yep." Dean rit, allant voir ces disques. "Pas moyen ! T'as tous les albums originaux, aussi ! Avec les autographes ! Comment tu les as tous eux ?"

Sam intervint : "Il est vieux comme genre, quatre siècles, Dean," rappela t-il, et Adam acquiesça de nouveau. "J'ai rencontré tous ces types. La plupart d'entre eux étaient assez cool. Quelques uns étaient des cons, mais, on s'y attendait. Ne touche pas à ça !"

Dean se rassit : "Comment un mec aussi cool que toi peut être... un vampire ?" Demanda t-il, se mordant la lèvre. Adam haussa les épaules : "Je suis né maudit, je suppose." Dean hocha lentement la tête, et Adam fit un geste en direction de la fenêtre vers leur voiture. "Bel engin. 67, n'est-ce pas ?" Dean resta bouche bée : "Ouais..." Adam hocha sciemment la tête : "J'étais vivant, bien sûr, quand il a été construit. Celui-ci a toujours été l'un de mes préférés."

Sam soupira, rangeant son pistolet : "Donc, je suppose que nous n'allons pas lui planter de pieu en bois dans le cœur, alors ?" Demanda t-il tranquillement à Dean. Adam se moqua, paresseusement couché sur le dos : "Vous n'aurez pas à le faire. J'ai déjà préparé une balle en bois dans le pistolet que j'ai là-haut."

Dean fronça les sourcils, agité : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comme... Tu voulais..." Adam poussa un autre soupir bref : "Comme je le disais, mec, il n'y a aucun plaisir à vivre de nos jours. L'humanité est en train de se tuer elle-même, et je ne veux pas être ici pour y assister."

Sam baissa les yeux : "Et ta femme ?" Adam regarda par la fenêtre avec nostalgie. "Elle est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie." Dean haussa les sourcils. "Wow. Je n'ai jamais jamais rencontré un vampire aussi... dépressif que vous."

Adam leva les mains. "J'ai vu le monde à son apogée. J'ai vécu au meilleur des moments, et maintenant... ça fait mal de voir les choses tourner si mal." Sam hocha la tête : "Je peux imaginer." Il remarqua soudainement quelque chose au mur : "Est-ce que ce sont... les œuvres complètes de Shakespeare ?" "Oui. Il les as signé, aussi." "Putain de..." Marmonna Sam, se dirigeant vers elles pour les feuilleter.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean se racla la gorge : "Eh bien. Désolé, euh, pour avoir abusé de ton temps... mec. On va juste s'en aller maintenant." Adam hocha la tête, les accompagnant jusqu'à sa porte cassée.

"Vous savez, mis à part l'affaire de la porte et les trucs privés," murmura Adam, "pour des zombies... vous n'êtes pas si mal."

Sam sourit, et Dean lui offrit un sourire suffisant, agitant la main alors qu'il le quittait.

"Mec, est-ce qu'on vient juste de prendre le thé avec un vampire et de partir sans le tuer ?!" Murmura Dean, étourdi alors qu'il revenait à la voiture.

"Ouais, je... crois que c'est ce qu'on a fait." "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel..." Murmura Dean, secouant la tête. "Eh bien, il y a un début à tout !" Dit Sam, haussant les épaules, alors que Dean acquiesçait distraitement tout en fredonnant le Pink Floyd entendu dans l'appartement d'Adam.


End file.
